


Bathroom Anxiety

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Watersports, piss drinking, semi-public oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jensen has severe public bathroom anxiety. But he REALLY has to go, and they only have five minutes before they have to be on stage. Jared thinks he can help.





	

“Shit. I’ve gotta piss like a racehorse,” Jensen’s voice had a whine to it that told Jared he wasn’t exaggerating.

 

“So go. We still have five minutes before the panel,” He said, stretching out a little farther on the couch in the green room. He nuzzled his feet under Jensen’s ass, laughing a little when Jensen glared, pressing his palm against his crotch.

 

“I can’t get back to our room, piss, and get back here on time.”

 

“The restroom is like – three feet away, Jen.” Jared pointed to the restroom sign nearby. “Use that one.”

 

“You _know_ how I feel about public restrooms, Jared,” Jensen grumbled, pressing down hard enough that Jared could see the muscles in Jensen’s forearm bulging.

 

He nudged his arm with his foot. “Careful with that, it’s precious cargo.”

 

Jensen gave Jared a look that told him he _really_ wasn’t kidding. Jared sat up and sighed. “Can’t you let your weird bathroom anxiety go just this once?”

 

“ _Don’t talk about going_ ,” Jensen hissed through gritted teeth. “And no, I can’t.”

 

Jared chewed his lip for a few seconds, then nodded, making a decision.

 

“I think I can help you,” He said, rising and offering his hand.

 

“How?”

 

“Do you trust me? We’ve known each other for eleven years and been fucking for ten. Come on, Jen.”

 

Jensen hesitated but snagged Jared’s hand, letting him pull him to a standing position. He kept his free hand on his crotch, pressing down to keep from having an accident.

 

Jared led him to the coat closet in the far corner of the room, glancing around to make sure the room was vacant before opening it and pulling them in. He leaned forward and kissed Jensen gently.

 

Jensen pulled back, scowling. “Really not in the mood for a quickie, Jay.”

 

"No, dude, neither am I. But I haven't kissed you for hours." He dropped to his knees and looked up at Jensen.

 

"Just uh, start slow, okay? It might take me a second to figure out swallowing like this." Jared said before opening his mouth wide.

 

Jensen's eyes bulged. "I'm sorry, are you suggesting I --"

 

"Piss in my mouth. Come on, you piss all the time with me in the bathroom, so I know you're not anxious around me. Plus, you told me that one night you thought it'd be sexy if I let you use me as a urinal. Now's your chance."

 

"Yeah but you laughed and said never."

 

Jared shrugged, reaching up and running his hands gently over Jensen's thighs. "Yeah, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Plus, I think it could be kinda intimate. Come on, we can discuss logistics later - we've got three minutes. So just... Piss."

 

Jensen but his lip, hesitant. Not because he didn't want to; on the contrary, he'd spent many nights jerking off to the the thought of pissing anywhere on or in his lover.

 

But this was... Jensen smiled a little. He couldn't lie - this situation was entirely sexy. He unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out. A small spurt of piss escaped but Jared was quick, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the tip.

 

"Back up, I can't start if my body thinks you're gonna blow me," Jensen panted, pushing Jared back a little.

 

Jared complied, opening his mouth wide and tipping his head back: the perfect display of submission.

 

Jensen felt a shiver tingle through his entire body as he let the first spurt of piss out, landing a perfect shot on Jared's tongue. He moaned at the same time Jensen did, leaning toward Jensen's crotch. Yeah - this was fucking perfect.

 

Jensen's body relaxed into it and a steadier stream began, splashing neatly into Jared's mouth. He choked a little, but managed to swallow it down as his mouth filled.

 

A scowl crossed Jared's face, but before Jensen could ask if he was okay, Jared leaned forward, sealing his lips around the tip of Jensen's cock.

 

His Adam's Apple bobbed rapidly as he struggled to keep up with the force of Jensen's stream, small gulping noises permeating the otherwise quiet coat closet.

 

A glance down and Jensen blushed, Jared had pulled his cock out and was stroking it quickly, the head an angry purple that told Jensen he was already close.

 

Jensen carded his fingers through Jared's hair. "Such a good boy. Drink it all up, Jay, that's it," He praised.

 

Jared opened his eyes, watery from the bitter piss. He moved forward slowly, until his nose was nestled against the light pubic hairs peeking out above Jensen's cock. Another shift and he hollowed his throat, looking up at Jensen once more.

 

The realization hit Jensen then and he moaned: he was literally pissing down Jared's throat.

 

Jensen was almost sad when his stream weakened, but Jared made up for it. He moved back and opened his mouth wide once more, allowing Jensen to watch the pale amber liquid fill his mouth.

 

When he'd pushed out the last spurt of piss, Jared swallowed, sucking gently at the tip to catch any stray drops.

 

Jensen barely had a chance to recover before Jared was standing and shoving him to his knees.

 

"Wha--" Speaking was clearly the wrong choice. As soon as Jensen's mouth opened, Jared shoved his hard cock in. His hands dug into Jensen's shirt, his face contorted with need.

 

Jared pumped his hips twice before tossing his head back and groaning, body going stiff. Hot ropes of come landed on Jensen's tongue and throat.

 

Jared pulled back when he was finished, slumping against the wall. "Sorry," he panted as he stuffed his softening cock back into his jeans. "I was close, and I didn't wanna come on the floor. No mess if I use your mouth."

 

Jensen laughed a little, standing and putting his own cock away. "So I take it you liked it?"

 

"Well, let's just say... I don't want you to put another drop of your piss anywhere but in me if you have the option," Jared's confession was whispered, his cheeks burning.

 

"In you? Does that mean you'll let me piss up your ass?"

 

Jared leaned forward, nipping Jensen's earlobe. "Make sure you have a full bladder tonight, when we get back to Vancouver. I'll let you piss wherever you want," he whispered.

 

Jensen shuddered, turning his head to kiss Jared. His tongue tasted of acrid urine, and Jensen tasted of come - but together it was perfect, their physical union mingling in a way that made Jensen ache to his very core.

 

Richard's voice drew them apart. "Guys?"

 

Jared stuck his head out of the closet. "Private time - what's up?"

 

Rich chuckled. "Hurry it up - you boys go on in one minute." Jared nodded, only opening the door to let Jensen out once Rich was gone.

 

They shared another kiss before Jensen slipped a piece of gum into Jared's mouth. "Gotta keep the bathroom nice and clean, don't we?" He teased.

 

Jared smirked. "Only if you promise to dirty it up again really soon."

 

Jensen smirked. "That's a definite promise." He agreed before grabbing Jared's wrist and leading them toward the stage.


End file.
